<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the weather by y0ui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039505">Under the weather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0ui/pseuds/y0ui'>y0ui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i write so much ranboo content [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Antarctic Empire, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Poor Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sick Fic, i didn’t mean to put in so much edward and ranboo content lol, idk if that’s the right timestamp, no beta we die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0ui/pseuds/y0ui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranboo sneezed, and he disappeared in a puff of purple particles. The chest he was once holding dropped to the ground with a loud thunk.</p><p>“What the–” Phil stood up, and so did Techno, both of them wide-eyed. “Where did he go?! Since when could he teleport?!”</p><p>or, ranboo gets sick, and doesn't confront it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward the Enderman &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i write so much ranboo content [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1356</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this into the hours of 1am so this isnt edited . i will be back to do that tho so for now IGNORE TYPOS, REPEATED WORDS, ALL OF THAT. I WILL PUT IT IN THE TAGS WHEN I EDIT THIS!!!!!!!!!! YEAH</p><p>this is my first sick fic btw LOL so i beg .. pls be nice . there is also a lot of edward and ranboo content, or at least at the end . most of this is ranboo denying that he's sick and suffering um Oops</p><p>anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo woke up and immediately realized that <em> yeah, today isn't going to be my day. </em></p><p>Nonetheless, he pulled himself out of bed, ignoring how his head spun and the fatigue that begged him to stay under the covers where it was warm. Instead, he reached out and dragged his hand across Enderchest's back, who mewled and rubbed her head against Ranboo's shin affectionately. Ranboo cooed at her gently, reaching out and bringing Enderchest into his arms, smiling softly when she meowed again and relaxed in her owner's hold.</p><p>Ranboo unwillingly shivered and it got him a (somehow) concerned look from the cat in his arms.</p><p>"It's fine," Ranboo reassured his cat quietly (totally because he wanted to keep his voice gentle and not to provoke his terrible headache), reaching out to scratch behind her ears. "Just a bit chilly." No, it wasn't, Ranboo had left the furnace running all night, but Enderchest won't piece that together. It's fine. </p><p>With a sigh, Ranboo decided it was time to get ready for the day and reluctantly put his cat down on his bed. Ranboo watched with almost longing eyes as Enderchest curled up right where Ranboo was once sleeping. But, with a huff, Ranboo shook himself out of it and began hunting for his usual attire. He had stuff to do today. He thinks? He needs to review his memory book to figure that out. </p><p>"I should check my memory book first instead of changing," Ranboo murmured, spinning around and trying to find his memory book. </p><p>Oh. <em> Oh. </em> Oh, <em> god. </em></p><p>"Let's– Let's not spin," Ranboo said to himself, hands holding his head while he squinted his eyes shut. The world – or his brain? It felt like both were spinning, and the only solution was to wait it out. Oh, jeez, he feels like he's going to throw up. With a growl, Ranboo shook his head out of it, ignoring entirely how it nauseated him to the point where his fingers began twitching towards a nearby bucket. But– No, no. He's fine, he'll just put some water to boil and have some tea before he starts his day. </p><p>He was entirely going to ignore how he had a headache that was growing at a rapid pace, probably because of his spinning from a few seconds ago. Tea should fix that, though. It'll also help him out with the fatigue, maybe? If he drinks a caffeinated tea? That sounds like a good idea. Plus, tea is warm, and Ranboo felt really cold and kept shivering. Tea should solve most of his problems, and hopefully his headache. </p><p>When Ranboo made sure to do everything quietly and not to make loud noises, it was totally because he didn't want to wake Enderchest from her sleep and not because loud noises were getting on his shortened temper. He did everything slowly, and calculated, not because his mind was working at a sluggish pace but because he was <em> totally </em> learning from Technoblade that if every move you make is planned, you're going to be more productive. That's exactly what's happening. </p><p>Holding back what felt like the fourth sigh of his fifteen-minute day so far, Ranboo reached out and picked up his memory book. His fingers itched at the texture, which was oddly irritating today, but that was probably because it was cold and it felt weird. Ranboo opened the book and carefully flipped through the pages, entirely ignoring the whispers that came up at the back of his mind when he flew by a few specific pages. He stopped at the last page and squinted down at the words.</p><p>For some odd reason, he couldn't process the words. They were written down in his neat handwriting, clear and comprehensive, but... The meaning of the words just wasn't going through his head. Ranboo shook his head, ignoring how he felt like throwing up again, and brought the book closer to his face.</p><ul>
<li><em>Meet with Phil and Techno</em></li>
<ul>
<li><em>You're going to be organizing chests</em></li>
</ul>
<li><em>We're low on salmon for the cats, get some if you can</em></li>
<li><em>Wheat should be finished growing tomorrow, harvest that the day you're reading this</em></li>
<li><em>Repair your armor</em></li>
<li><em>Fix the handle of your axe, it's splintered. No idea why</em></li>
<li><em>Ask Techno if he needs help with anything</em></li>
<ul>
<li><em>Phil too</em></li>
</ul>
</ul><p>Ranboo couldn't read further. Read all of those tasks, even if they seemed simple, exhausted him because he really didn't want to go swimming to get salmon in the cold water, he doesn't want to the mob farm and stand there for hours, he didn't—</p><p>"Let's just start off with meeting Phil and Techno," Ranboo said, closing his book carefully. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The tea sort of helped. It soothed his shortened temper a bit, calmed his stomach just a little, but his headache still hung around and he was still sleepy despite getting a full night of sleep. Oh well. He can deal with it. He’s done all-nighters before.</p><p>Ranboo stepped up the stairs of Techno's home, leaning against the railway much more than he usually does. He told himself it was because the wind was especially intense today, and not because his entire body felt weighed down and his legs felt weak. And when he shivered harshly, he blamed it on the cold while he tugged his cloak tighter around his shoulders. When he finally made it to the front of Techno’s door, Ranboo froze and stared at the wood in front of him. What was he supposed to do with them again?</p><p>With a huff, Ranboo reached into his little pack slung around his torso, poking around to find his memory book. All he had were a few tools and some potatoes. <em> Crap, </em> Ranboo thought to himself as he grit his teeth when the cold began making his fingers numb, <em> I left my book back at home. I need to go get it, who knows what else I could have forgotten.  </em></p><p>But when Ranboo shivered so hard that it made his head spin, he decided against it. Plus, he’s beginning to realize that his hands are shaking. Again, he’s blaming it on the cold, not for any other reason.</p><p>Weakly, Ranboo lifted his hand and curled it into a fist and tapped his knuckles on the wood a few times, and waited. When the front door swung open, Ranboo would have melted at the warmth that hit him in the face if the inside wasn’t so… So <em> bright. </em> Was it always like this in Techno’s home? It looked the same as usual. The brightness made the headache behind his eyes more painful.</p><p>Ranboo opened his mouth to greet the one who had opened the door, Phil, but he only yelped as the shorter winged hybrid grabbed his wrist and tugged him inside.</p><p>“Welcome!” Phil greeted, flashing Ranboo a smile and a salute with two fingers. He poked his head outside, squinting at the snowstorm going on, and grumbled something before spinning around and pushing against the door. While he fought against the wind that was keeping the door open, Phil said, “I hope you made it over alright! I knew the weather would be intense today, just not this much.” </p><p>Ranboo just shrugged, rubbing his hands together to try and warm them up as quickly as possible. “I made it over, I guess. It was really chilly, though. Didn’t prepare for that kind of weather.”</p><p>Phil hummed in acknowledgment and grunted when a large gust of wind pressed against the door and pushed Phil forward. With a concerned look on his face, Ranboo began saying, “You know, I can help if y–”</p><p>“Nope! Nah, I’m fine, just needs a bit more of a push,” Phil grinned. And he was right, all he had to do was use his wings to give him a bit more force and the door slammed shut. Immediately, Phil turned around and locked the door closed. He pumped a fist in the air. “Mission accomplished,” He joked. </p><p>Ranboo laughed, but not as hard as he usually would have. Laughing made him dizzy, he found out earlier when Enderchest fell off the bed and it made him laugh. So he won’t be doing much of that today.</p><p>Phil looked up and studied Ranboo’s face for a moment, but didn’t make eye contact. “Jeez, it really must be chilly out there. Your face is all– It’s all flushed. I’ve never seen that on you before.”</p><p>“Is it? My face is flushed?” Ranboo echoed, brows raising in surprise as he reached up and touched his face. Yeah, now that he had a hand on his cheek, he could feel how warm– I mean, <em> cold </em> it was. “Um, yeah,” Ranboo murmured, “It was really cold out there.”</p><p>Phil smiled warmly. “Well, how about a drink to warm you back up? Techno is making hot chocolate for himself and me some tea.”</p><p>Ranboo internally cringed. “Um–”</p><p>Phil continued to speak, reaching up and pulling off Ranboo’s cloak and hanging it up while he spoke. “We have coffee if you want that. And you can have tea or hot chocolate too. Or warm milk? We have that too if you want.”</p><p>Again, Ranboo internally cringed. The thought of food made his stomach churn in disgust. He doesn’t have much of an appetite right now. “I’m f-fine, but thank you for your offer.” He also wanted his cloak back, missing the warmth it gave his periodically-shivering body. But it doesn’t matter, because it’d be strange and possibly a little rude to walk around Techno’s home wearing a cloak. Phil gave Ranboo an odd look but shrugged it off.</p><p>“If ya say so. Anyway, I gotta go do something upstairs, so if you need me, I’ll be up there! You can hang out wherever, we’ll get started on the chest organizing and shit soon,” Phil explained, beginning to make his way over to the nearby ladder that led to the next floor up. Ranboo nodded, giving a weak thumbs up. “I’ll be here,” Was all he said.</p><p><em> We’re organizing chests, huh, </em> Ranboo thought to himself, watching as Phil returned his thumbs up and disappeared up the ladder. Ranboo sighed. <em> I’m going to forget that in, like, probably two minutes. Who knows. </em></p><p><em> “Vrrrup?” (Are you alright?) </em> Edward, Techno’s roommate, asked from across the room in his boat. </p><p>Ranboo glanced over at the Elder Enderman, flinching slightly at the suspicious squint he was getting from the other. “Yes, I’m fine,” He reassured, crossing his arms. He was careful not to show too much sass, though, because that would be incredibly disrespectful towards an elder. </p><p>Edward huffed. <em> “Grrrk. Vwoop?” (You look ill. Did you sleep last night?) </em></p><p>Ranboo nodded. “Yes, I did. I just look strange because it was cold.”</p><p>Edward said something, but Ranboo wasn’t able to get his brain to translate whatever was said. He heard the words, but they didn’t register properly. Ranboo was fluent in Galactic and had absolutely no issue with it, so… Why did it suddenly get so hard to understand?</p><p>“Um,” Ranboo glanced at a nearby chair. “C-Can you repeat that please?” Edward said something, and again, Ranboo didn’t understand. There was a faint feeling of panic mixed with anxiety at the back of his mind, but he didn’t let himself tap into it and forced himself to focus on the fact that he had no idea what Edward is saying. He needed to be careful and not offend the Elder, or else Ranboo will have to go through hell and back to gain Edward’s respect again.</p><p>“Hybrid stuff,” Ranboo blurted, biting his tongue when he saw Edward’s confused expression. “I gotta go do some– Some important– It’s just, um… I need to go! Sorry! It’s important hybri– hybrid stuff!” </p><p>With that said, Ranboo slid into the kitchen backward, pretending he didn’t hear Edward calling out for him. He let out a sigh of relief when he was out of earshot and sight of Edward. </p><p>“You good?” A familiar deep voice asked behind Ranboo. Ranboo yelped and his entire body jerked in shock before he spun around and put himself into a defensive posture. Techno just blinked at him with a cup of tea and a cup of hot chocolate in either hand.</p><p>“Techno!” Ranboo cried, his excitement a little bit too forced. He relaxed his shoulders and straightened his back, ignoring how his hands were still shaking despite have been being inside the warmth of this home for at least two minutes now. “Let me help you with that, I can take Phil’s drink upstairs to him. O-Oh! And how are you?”</p><p>“... I’m fine,” Techno replied slowly, studying Ranboo’s face carefully. “Why is your faced so flushed?”</p><p>“I wa– I’m cold. I just arrived, it was cold outside, color came into my face like this.”</p><p>Techno gave Ranboo a quiet hum of acknowledgment, but his eyes held the same suspicious look Edward had, before he handed Ranboo Phil’s drink. “Sure. Now, go give this to Phil. Don’t spill it.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ranboo?”</p><p>Ranboo looked up from the maps he was organizing. “Yes, Phil?”</p><p>“Can you bring that chest in the corner over here, please? I’m surrounded by enchanted books, and I don’t want to move them around and disorganize them.”</p><p>Phil was pointing at something, and Ranboo followed his finger until his eyes landed on an overflowing chest of books. Just– Just <em> staring </em> at the books made him nauseous, because carrying something that heavy looked exhausting, but it’s not like he would (or could) say no to Phil. It was an easy task, it just took strength that Ranboo was rapidly running out of. Plus, Techno is right beside it, filtering through tools he wasn’t going to be using anymore.</p><p>“Of course,” Ranboo forced himself to say, slowly standing up, putting in all of his energy to keep his body from swaying from fatigue. Suppressing the millionth shiver of the day, Ranboo made his way over to the chest, carefully stepping over items and avoiding randomly moved chests. When he finally made it to the overflowing chest, he stared down at it for a moment before he began reaching out. </p><p>“Your face is still flushed,” Techno pointed out while Ranboo lifted the chest off the ground. Ranboo’s arms burned, and so did his shoulders, but he made sure not to show how intense this task was for him.</p><p>“I had tea this morning, it was sort of funky. It’s probably because of that,” Ranboo said through grit teeth as he slowly began making his way over to Phil, trying his best to avoid all of the obstacles. Ranboo heard Techno say behind him, “I don’t think that’s how tea works.”</p><p>“Probably has something to do with me being half enderman.” Oh, god, his shoulders hurt so much, and his heart was beating out of his chest from the effort he was putting into carrying this stupid chest full of stupid books.</p><p>Suddenly, Ranboo stopped walking, and he heard Techno say something behind him but it didn’t register. No, his mind was focused on the fact that he was about to sneeze, and he didn’t want to sneeze, so he’ll– He’ll just will it away. Ranboo scrunched up his face, and Techno’s words behind him were too loud, and the light around them was <em> so </em> bright, his arms hurt and he could feel his knees about to give out– Oh, and it’s so cold, but it was so warm too, and–</p><p>Ranboo sneezed, and he disappeared in a puff of purple particles. The chest he was once holding dropped to the ground with a loud <em> thunk. </em></p><p>“What the–” Phil stood up, and so did Techno, both of them wide eyed. “Where did he go?! Since when could he teleport?!” </p><p>“He’s out there!” Phil looked over at Techno, who was pointing towards the window. </p><p>Phil wasted no time bursting into the snowstorm outside, not wanting the poor teen out in the cold longer than he should be. He made a gesture for Techno to stay inside, which is what he did. </p><p>Phil fought against the powerful snow and wondered to himself why Ranboo hadn’t gotten up himself and met with Phil halfway. Phil hoped he was alright. </p><p>When Phil finally reached Ranboo, he found him passed out, face scrunched up in what Phil could only assume in pain.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Ranboo woke up, he was in a bed, but it wasn’t his. It was too small, and the blankets on top of him were heavier than his own blankets that he owned. He wasn’t complaining, though, because it was warm.</p><p>But… When had he gone to bed?</p><p><em> That doesn’t matter, </em> Whispered a gentle voice in his head, which Ranboo recognized as his own, <em> It’s warm. And I’m tired. Let’s just fall back asleep. </em></p><p>“Oh! You’re awake!”</p><p>Ranboo deflated and deadpanned. Alright, the sleep will have to wait. Slowly, the teen lifted the top half of his body, resting against his hands for support. His head spun and he felt like throwing up. His nose also itched to sneeze just a bit. Through his blurry sleepy vision, Ranboo saw Phil smiling down at him with a cup of warm milk in his hand.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Phil asked quietly, which Ranboo was grateful for. The teen sighed, making a warbled noise that Phil didn’t understand, and lowered himself back onto the bed. </p><p>“I feel like cra–”</p><p>
  <em> Vwoop! </em>
</p><p>Ranboo had shut his eyes, but at the sound of an enderman teleporting, he peeked just a bit. Edward was right there, on the opposite side of the bed Phil was on, his face a mix of annoyance and worry. He began saying words, words that Ranboo couldn’t keep up with. He loomed over Ranboo in an almost haunting kind of way. It wasn’t intentional, though. Edward couldn’t help it with his tall height  </p><p>“Edward, I…” Ranboo unwillingly shivered, and he felt his head pound a bit harder with his headache, “I don’t… I don’t understand. Pl– Please stop.”</p><p>Edward stopped speaking. Instead, he reached out and flicked Ranboo on the forehead, hoping that got the message across that he was scolding him. Ranboo weakly whimpered, a hand rubbing where was flicked, hating how his head just <em> kept on pounding. </em></p><p>“That was uncalled for,” Phil frowned, looking up at Edward. He didn’t meet his eyes, though, he knew not to do that. Edward just squinted down at the other. Phil assumed that he probably wanted to say something about Enderman tradition, but Phil didn’t give a flying fuck. </p><p>“Oh my god, I feel <em> terrible,” </em> Ranboo whispered, bringing his hands up to cover his eyes. He curled up and brought the blankets on top of him closer. “My head hurts so bad. And– A-And– I think my hands are shaking, and–”</p><p>Ranboo sneezed, and he was gone in another familiar puff of purple particles. </p><p>“Ranboo!” Phil exclaimed, standing up from his seat and whirling around. Edward made a noise similar to a yelp before poofing away like Ranboo. He was back in three seconds with a shivering half and half teen in his arms. Edward stared down at the hybrid, studying his labored breathes, his flushed face, shivering body, and shaking hands. And the teleporting sneezing too… </p><p>Edward placed Ranboo back into the bed, drawing up the conclusion that he had a case of what was basically equivalent to the flu for humans, but for enderman instead.</p><p>Slowly, Edward reached out and dragged a clawed hand over Ranboo’s forehead, pulling back his bangs. He cooed something in Galactic before Phil decided to say something.</p><p>“Let’s leave him be,” Phil whispered, adjusting some of the several blankets on top of Ranboo. “He needs his rest.”</p><p>Edward nodded, gazing down at the teen and watching as his breathing evened out as he fell asleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>stick 'round for a part 2. ranboo will get better i promise there will be a recovery </p><p>i pulled this out of my ass ngl LOL i just wrote what came to mind. it seems like there is going to be a lot of edward and ranboo content. edward never dies </p><p>also!!! comments + kudos are super appreciated and encouraged!!! i really enjoy interacting with all of you and i check my inbox regularly so i wont miss anything :D </p><p>(also, if you have any ideas for the part 2, lmk! i really really reallyyy want to hear them)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>